Crashed wedding and big announcements!
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: Ikuto crashed Amu's wedding! songfic!
1. Chapter 1

Zakuro: This idea has been in my mind for a while so I did it. I should probably work on "break up and make up?" but I couldn't resist!

Amu: Strawhat-alchemist doesn't own or is affiliated with shugo chara, Busted! Or any of their music!

Zakuro: Amu! *glomps*

_______________________________________________________________________

Ikuto ran his hand through his wife's hair. It had been about 4 years since _**that **_incident.  
It was a little something like this.  
________________________________________________________________________

_**Flashback**_

"She's what?" Ikuto asked making sure he heard right.

"She's getting married to Tadase. If you want to stop them now would be great day to make an appearance." Utau said.

Ikuto stayed quiet. A couple of years ago he went _missing_ after Easter's collapse. He had to stay in hiding because his step-fathers condition was unknown. Nobody knew if he was dead or alive. And since Ikuto was mostly responsible for their collapse it would only be sensible that he would go after him.

Ikuto finally spoke "So when's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow. But I don't know where since their picking us up." Utau said. "Why what are you thinkng?"

"Who knows? Even I'm not sure. She might not have any feelings for me anyway…" He said sounding slightly depressed. But on the inside he wasn't _**slightly **_depressed. He was a lot of things. Pissed because that kiddy king was taking Amu away from him. Sad because she was getting married to that__girly looking kid. Plus whether she even cared for him was a mystery. But also happy. Happy because a certain unlucky stray cat was about to crash someone's wedding.

_**Wedding day**_

'_It feels weird…it's been a year or longer since Ikuto's disappearance and now I'm getting married but…this doesn't feel right. Everyone's been saying its just because I'm nervous but I don't know…I have a feeling Ikuto's out there somewhere and that something big is going to happen today…' _Amu thought. She was in her thoughts until she was snapped back into reality by the piano playing. _'Time to go'_

**With Ikuto**  
_'No way in the seven hells will I let kiddy king get married to __**my **__koneko-chan…not without a fight anyway'_ Ikuto thought.

_** I'm so rushed off my feet,  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day...  
**_

'_Damn it they couldn't tell Utau where it's being held. Well I did my research and found out it's on Shamballa street which is on the highest hill in the whole freaking town! I know you get a great view but damn!' _Ikuto thought. "I just hope she won't think I'm just trying to ruin her wedding day…" He thought aloud. _'Now how do I get up there in time?' _He thought. _'I've got it!'_ He thought with a smirk.  
  
_**Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...  
**_

'_Speaking of Ikuto I remember when my dad found out about him and me going out. He freaked out. He found out during the time Easter was still around. He said that Ikuto wouldn't be able to get a decent job to support me in the future…Its funny…He probably would've been a famous violinist.' _Amu mentally slapped herself. _'I have to move on and today is symbol of that…But then why do I feel so weird?'_

"Amu-chan it's time." Her father said as he took her arm and walked her down the aisle. Her beautiful dress fit her perfectly. It reminded her of her childhood daydreams she used to have. As she walked down she looked at her friends. They all had happy looks on their faces. _'It seems everyone's happy but me…'_ She thought sadly. _'Ikuto if you're out there please show up…today or at least someday…'  
__**  
Coz she's mine,**_  
_**And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid**_

_**With Ikuto  
**_He got his cell phone and called Kairi. He knew that he probably wouldn't show his face because he lost the fight or something dumb like that. _'I don't care if I lost or not…if I don't go that's even worse.' _Kairi finally picked up. "Hello?" "Hey it's Ikuto." "N-no way! He disappeared after Easters collapse!" Ikuto sighed "Well the stray cats back…" He looked at what he was wearing. It looked like his old high school uniform. Pure black. "And he's back in black. And black cats **are bad luck** after all…" Kairi raised a questioning eyebrow. "What're you planning?" Ikuto smirked. "Let's just say I'm going to crash a wedding and I need a ride." Kairi got the idea. "Alright where are you?" _'That's a good samurai. Loyalty and honor. It's a good thing he has his own little code of honor.' _Ikuto thought. "I'm at Maple and fourth." Kairi's jaw dropped. :That's pretty far away." "Then get driving!"  
_**  
But it's the best thing I ever did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...**_

**Regular time  
**Ikuto chuckled silently at the thought. All that time and trouble…it was definitely worth it.  
  
_**The neighbors spread the word,(damn)  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day,**__**  
**__**just in time,**_

_**Flashback (again)**_  
Just when he thought he saw Kairi's car his mom called. "Ikuto what do you think you're doing?!" She yelled over the phone. She had gotten better after Easter collapsed. It was probably because Aruto returned. They built a new business from scratch and it was doing good. "So you heard?" "Yes from the kid next door. Apparently the neighbor's nosy kid overheard. Since everyone thinks you're gone nobody believed him." Ikuto sighed. "Well you have no control over me so bye!" Ikuto quickly hung up and got in Kairi's car. "Hurry!" Kairi shouted. Ikuto jumped in.

_**And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.**_

_**With Amu**_

She reached the aisle. Tadase was standing there in his white tuxedo. She smiled a happy smile and stood next to him. As the priest started talking she started dozing off. _'After this everything will be different. I'll be married to Tadase…'_ She thought. _'Ikuto's a no-show. It's impossible he find out about today anyway. With him missing who knows where he could be? I guess it really is time to move on…' _She thought sadly.

_**With Ikuto**_  
"Damn it! Can't this thing go any faster!?" Ikuto said impatiently. "You idiot! Any faster and the car will probably explode!" Just then…"Hey why'd you stop?" Ikuto questioned. Kairi pointed to the little meter and said "Out of gas." Ikuto got out of the car and screamed "DAMN IT!!" Kairi called a tow truck. "So what're you still doing here?" He questioned. "There's no way I'll make it" Just then Ikuto's father passed by. "Get in." He demanded. And as much as he hated his father he took the help. "Why're you helping?" He asked his voice an icy-cold tone. "Aww is that any way to speak to your father" He said in a fake hurt tone of voice._ 'So that's where I get it from.' _Ikuto thought. "Just answer." "You know about your mother and my past. I think that's reason enough." Ikuto mentally thanked him. _'I guess I can forgive the bastard.'_ He thought while smirking.  
_**  
Coz true love that last forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...  
**_  
_**Regular time**_  
He was absorbed in his thoughts until he felt Amu get up. "Morning Ikuto." She said sleepily. Ikuto chuckled. "It's not morning it's 5:00pm." She looked at her watch. "Ikuto! They're gonna be here any second you should have woken me up." "Sorry Amu-koi but you looked so cute. Besides in your condition you should take it easy." "I know." She got up and headed to the kitchen. "I'll start dinner when they come tell them to wait in the living room." "Alright then."  
As he watched her leaving he dozed off again.  
_**Flashback (Again and again)**_  
As Ikuto walked towards the door with his father he could hear Amu say 'I do' He got hold of the door handle.

"If anyone has any objections speak now or-" He was cut off by someone opening the door. "Hate to crash the party but I have to object ." Ikuto said with his trademark smirk in place. "That girl is too good for him she suits me better." He walked towards Amu who was now in tears. He cupped her face "Amu…"

_**Amu's thoughts**_  
_'I thought I heard Ikuto and when I turned around he was standing right there…He hadn't changed at all. He still wore the same smirk on his face'_

_**Don't waste time being  
mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say**_

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What're you doing here!" Ikuto stayed calm and said "What does it look like? I'm here to crash a wedding." He turned his attention back to Amu. "Amu…please…Don't marry him…I'm sorry I disappeared but Easter's boss was still after me…I'm sorry" Amu was crying continuously but she got a couple of words out. "Ikuto…you big dumb ass…" She kissed him quickly. "I don't blame you…" Ikuto smiled and picked her up bridal style and carried her outside. He saw Kairi's car. Kairi handed him the keys. "Don't worry this time she's ready." "Thanks." He carried her into the car while everyone in the church went outside and watched the spectacle._****_

She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,(true love lasts forever)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away  
  
Amu smiled. "I'm glad you came." Ikuto smiled. "I think you're the only person who would say that when their wedding was crashed. She smiled. "Because this has a happy ending."  
_**At the altar**_  
"That stupid thieving cat…" Tadase said. But then he remembered. _'She never smiled that happily around me…'_ "He'd better not screw it up…"

_**She's glad I crashed the wedding...(We're back together)  
It's better than regretting... (It's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...**_

They stopped at a small beachside hotel. They got weird looks because Amu was still in the dress but they ignored them. "Hey Ikuto." "What is it?" "promise you won't leave again…" "Amu…I promise..if I do then I'd have to pretty stupid…" "thank you…"

_**With Tadase**_

"Ne,Tadase…Time to go…" Yaya said. "Yeah I'm going." _'Well its okay there's gotta be somebody for me too right?' _Tadase thought

Zakuro: Done! My brother keeps bugging me to use the computer so I took longer on purpose!

Ikuto & Yoru: hehe nice…

Zakuro: There's gonna be a second chapter!

Amu: What happened to one shot?

Zakuro: IDK plot bunnies my friend…

R&R or my army of bunnies will get you. They have skittles and they aren't afraid to use them!


	2. Chapter 2

LOL you thought this was an update didn't you? Well no! Happy April Fools day! But don't worry I will update today I'm almost done! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!

ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!


	3. REAL chapter 3

Zakuro: Okay the REAL second chapter!

Ikuto: I think you made some people mad…

Zakuro: It was a joke…

Amu: At least you're updating now!

Zakuro: LOL I'm listening to my sweet heart from Tokyo mew mew and the ending theme to Tokyo mew mew and Blue Bird from Naruto shippuden.

Ikuto: I thought you didn't like Naruto?

Zakuro: I don't but the song rocks! Now onto the story!

Amu: STRAWHAT-ALCHEMIST DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 8:00 pm. Amu had invited the former guardians to her house. Her best friends had to know this.  
"Amu-koi they're here!" Ikuto shouted from the living room.  
Amu walked into the room and saw all her old friends. She and Tadase had long since made up. She greeted them all with a hug.

"Hello! Take a seat." Amu said politely.

"Amu-chii! What was this 'big announcement' you had! Yaya wants to know!" Yaya said as excitedly as possible. Even after the years she remained the same. She and Tadase were now a couple.

"Yeah Amu. What is it?" Rima asked. She and Nagihiko were also a couple.

"C'mon you can tell me first. I'm great at keeping secrets." Utau said. She and Kukai were also (of course) a couple.

"I'll tell you all later." Amu said after giggling. Ikuto ad the other guys sat on the couch watching the sports channel.  
Just then Kairi…with a woman? Amu smiled. "Kairi is this your date?" she asked while trying to resist teasing him.

The woman had shoulder length lavender hair with purple eyes. Her skin was a light brown.  
"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Karen Fujioka." She said politely.  
Kukai merely laughed. "I didn't think you had the guts to ask a girl out seeing as how shy you are!"  
"So is she your girlfriend?" Tadase asked teasingly.  
Kairi blushed from embarrassment. "Y-yes." He managed to stammer out.  
"Well Kairi I'll go with the girls in the kitchen" She said. She quickly kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and she left.  
"Way to go!" Kukai said.  
"Nice job." Nagihiko said.  
"Congratulations Kairi!" Tadase said.  
"Hehe nice goin'" Ikuto said.  
"E-enough about that what's the big announcement?" Kairi said trying to change the subject.  
Ikuto just smirked. "If Amu won't say what makes you think I'll say."  
"I'll give you 5 bucks!" Kukai exclaimed.  
"Tempting but no."  
"10." Nagihiko said.  
"No." Ikuto replied.  
"15." Tadase said tossing his hat in the ring.  
"No." He said once again.  
"20?" Kairi said holding up a 20.

"Hmm…No."  
"C'mon every man has his price." Nagihiko said smirking.

Ikuto smiled evilly. "I guess so." But then the smile disappeared. "But no."

"Damn it!" The men shouted.

_**With the women**_

"So Amu…Can you tell us now?" Utau said.  
Amu giggled "No. Take these plates of food out."  
The women did as they were told.  
Amu put a hand over her stomach. _'Soon enough…'_  
_**All of them after dinner**_  
Amu stood up. "Hey guys…about the 'thing'…"  
Ikuto stood up and hugged Amu. "Thing is…"  
"We're having a baby." They said at the same time.  
"Yay! Amu-chii! She'll be so cute! I can tell!" Yaya exclaimed.  
"Looks like Ikuto and Amu got busy!" Kukai said.  
"Have you thought of names yet?" Rima asked.  
"No."  
That's how the night went on. Questioning for the two.  
The happy couple. The lock and key pair.  
All because he crashed the wedding…

Zakuro: Done! And my butt hurts…stupid stool...

R&R!!!!!!! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL


End file.
